Technical Field
This invention relates generally to a data capturing system and more particularly to a data capturing system for use with aerial spherical imagery.
State of the Art
Aerial photography is useful for many different purposes. For example, aerial photography is used for cartography, land-use planning, archaeology, movie production, environmental studies, surveillance, commercial advertising, conveyancing, artistic projects, and many other purposes. The imagery that is captured is often used with a geographic information system (“GIS”) to provide additional information.
Various business and entities are utilizing aerial spherical imagery in order to market and provide better service to customers and the like by using GIS maps and the like. However, a system of capturing data of those accessing such aerial spherical imagery and tracking the data for specific purposes does not exist.
Accordingly, there is a need for a data capturing system for use with aerial spherical imagery.